


Elevens a crowd

by Numberburgerfoot



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts, Multi, Triwizard Tournament, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numberburgerfoot/pseuds/Numberburgerfoot
Summary: ꜰᴜᴄᴋ ʏ/ɴ, ꜰᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʜᴇʟʟ" ʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴀɴᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ, ʀᴏʟʟɪɴɢ ʜɪꜱ ʜᴇᴀᴅ, ᴄʀᴀᴄᴋɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ꜱʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ, ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜ, ʟɪᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʜɪꜱ ʟɪᴘꜱ ꜱʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ. ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴇᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ ꜱʜᴏʀᴛ ɢᴀꜱᴘ ᴀꜱ ʜɪꜱ ᴠᴇɪɴʏ ʜᴀɴᴅ ꜰᴏᴜɴᴅ ɪᴛꜱ ᴡᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴍᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʙᴀᴄᴋ, ᴘᴜʟʟɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ʜɪᴍ. ʜɪꜱ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴛʀᴏᴋᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋ, ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɴ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ ꜰʀᴏᴍ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴇxᴘᴏꜱᴇᴅ ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀʙᴏɴᴇꜱ, ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛ ꜱʜɪʀᴛ."ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ᴛᴇᴀꜱɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ? ᴡᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴄʟᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ", ʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜYou and the trio have been the best of friends ever since you fist Introduced them to everyone on their very first day at Hogwarts. And after your fifth year at Hogwarts, Summer had finally came. The only problem, your best friend (and king time crush), Oliver wood, had gotten a girlfriend. And as you were shocked, and heartbroken, you decided to go to the burrow with the trio.But the only problem is that a certain red haired twin can't take his eyes off of you.GOF-?George weasley x readerI don’t condone jk Rowling’s thoughts, I will always be an ally for the lgbtq community. I don’t own Harry Potter however
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/ Ronald weasley, Oliver Wood/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, hermione granger/ Fred weaslet
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

You had wanted it to be a laid back day, considering it was the first day of summer vacation. 

You had started her day by opening your windows, and looking out the the house across from you. A frown etched onto your face as you didn't see the familiar, brunette boy smiling back. Instead, you saw a dark room. 

A huff left your mouth as you thought to yourself. Oliver would be up by now. Wouldn't he? You and him usually spent this day together. 

You quickly stood up, having no time to focus on the now spinning room as you bolted for the stairs, then down to the front door. If this were anyone else, you'd probably feel a slight twinge of embarrassment for what you were wearing, A black tank top and a small pair of black shorts, that had 'daddy's girl' written across the ass (a gag gift from none other than your best friend, Oliver wood). 

Oliver's parents would be at work at this time of day, seeing as it was nearing noon. With that in mind, you didn't spare any time from opening their front door, and marching up the stairs to Oliver's room. still a tad suspicious, you pressed her ear to the door, as you still hadn't heard anything, you swung the door open with a go.

Your mouth hung agape, a small gasp coming from it. Oliver jolted awake, sitting up quickly. The odd thing was, there was a girl in his room. A yelp escaped the strangers voice, as she sat up as well, covering her presumable bare chest with the heap of blankets that were sprawled messily on Oliver's bed. 

"Hell, Y/N, cant you knock?", it was clear that Oliver was embarrassed. His cheeks were a deep color of red, and he covered himself up with a blanket too. "what are you even doing in my house?" he exhaled loudly, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

you stood there, the palm of your hand slapping across your mouth, holding back a snort. "I'm sorry, its just that its the first day of summer and you are usually up, considering its noon". You took a moment to think, lowering your hand to your side. 

"I thought you might be sick or something, so I came over to check to make sure everything was alright, and by the looks of things, they are, so if you'd excuse me", your cheeks had now turned a light pink, not realizing that your best friend had found himself a girl. 

You took towards the door, opening it and closing it loudly on your way out. You halted on the steps however. Would this mean that Oliver would be paying more attention to her now? Would they have no time together now. Would you just turn into a third wheel?

These thoughts swirled in your mind, making you feel as if the room was spinning on your way out of their house. 

You were obviously happy for Oliver. Hell, you are pretty sure he's never even been kissed before. 

Once you got outside, your arms crossed over your chest as you glared up at the sun. Your mood had now taken a turn for the worst for the day. 

"so much for a fun summer" you dramatically stated while opening the door to your house, and stomping up the stairs. 

all you wanted to do right now was be alone and listen to grumpy music on repeat. But things werent going your way at all today, which is why you weren't that surprised to see three people in your room, one red headed boy who was sulking in the corner, one curly haired girl that was lecturing him, and another boy with glasses. 

A smile formed at your lips, despite your mood, at least her other friends hadn't forgotten about you.

"Brilliant,Y/N, you're here", harry said, standing up off of your bed and smiling at her. He hadn't wanted to sound creepy and speak of how you were dressed, so he kept his gaze pointed towards your face, offering his warm smile. 

meanwhile, Ron was gawking in the back ground. "Bloody hell- Ow" he whined has Hermione had hit him in the arm. 

As if realizing your attire, you blushed, and ran to your dresser, pulling out a large grey jumper, and putting that on over your previous attire.

"Sorry, I hadn't been expecting you lot to show", you gave them an awkward smile. 

You then paused, looking at the three wizards in your room. "so what are you guys doing here?"

Ron was the one to speak up surprisingly.  
"we're here to rescue you"

he was hit once again by Hermione. She gave him a threatening look before looking to you. 

"what Ronald meant to say is that the three of us were going to spend the summer together, and we wanted to know if you'd like to join us." she gave you a close lipped smile. 

"at the burrow of course, and then we have gotten tickets to the quidditch world cup in august", harry said dramatically. His eyes gleaming at the thought of quidditch.

You thought for a moment. would Oliver be fine without you now that he has someone? 

"I have to ask my dad" is all you said, staring blankly at the trio.

Hermione shook her head. "no worries, Mrs. Weasley already spoke to him, he said you could go" 

with that in mind, you smiled. "Brilliant, I just have to pack then"

Hermione gave the two boys a look, and as if they understood her, they left the room. 

You began to grab your clothes and necessities, shoving them in your trunk. Hermione sat down, fidgeting with the sleeves of her jumper. "How are things with you and Oliver? Are you two still together?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

This earned a scoff from you, you didn't look up to meet Hermione's gaze, but you didn't blow the question off either. 

The pain in your stomach from earlier came back. But this time, it was stronger. 

"were not dating... he has a girlfriend actually", you felt your stomach tie in knots. You could not be Jealous. Oliver was strictly a friend, although you had the largest crush on him during the school year, you knew he'd never return the emotions, so you gave up. 

Hermione let out a sigh as she looked toward you. "Whos his girlfriend?" she asked with question, trying to piece the story together. 

"I don't know okay, Look, I accidentally walked in on him and some girl earlier" you blushed, finishing packing. The scene from earlier played in your mind on repeat. And every time, it would get worse.  
A burning sensation caught in your throat. You'd hate to admit it, but you still did like oliver. He was the only person that was there for you. And for a second you thought you'd have a chance, maybe he was waiting for you. But all those feelings were crushed this morning. Now he would move on and forget about you.

Your lip trembled as you zipped your suitcase up. Hermione must have noticed, because she gently pulled you in for a hug, reaching up and petting your hair. 

"You're alright Y/N, I knew how much he meant to you, even if you don't want to admit it to yourself."

The conversation was cut short as the door barged open again, this time Ron had a chocolate muffin in his hand, half of it stuffed into his mouth, a few crumbs on his cheek. "sorry", he swallowed and cleared his throat while wiping off the crumbs. He noticed your tears, his eyebrows furrowing. "You alright? we've got to go, mothers going to kill me if were late to lunch" he brushed off the fact Hermione was hugging you.

You gave a kind smile to Hermione before standing up. "I'm ready" you bit your lip, following them out of your room, lugging the trunk behind you. 

Ron stopped at the fire place grabbing some powder and stepping into the structure. 

You had never traveled by floo powder before, and you were quite nervous. You had heard about Harrys struggle with it the summer of his second year. 

"Father had it hooked up to your house for a bit so we could get you" ron said before throwing the powder on the ground, and saying where he wanted to go.

One by one, the two other friends had soon left, leaving it to be your turn. You grabbed the remaining powder, and stepped inside with your heavy trunk. 

You gave one last look toward Oliver's house before saying the burrow, and being engulfed in magical flames, leaving nothing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get situated at the burrow, and have a pretty eventful evening.

The short trip the the Weasley's home wasn't that bad, considering the group had traveled by floo powder. You looked up to meet both Harry and rons eyes, they looked almost amused with the your facial expressions. You had been standing near the fireplace, your eyes wide and her mouth agape. A bit of dirt was smudged onto your face, and your hair was a bit messy.

"atleast you didn't end up in knockturn alley", harry grumbled before turning around, Mrs. weasley coming into the room with her arms open and a big smile on her rounded face. 

You hadnt met Mrs. weasley before, but you had heard stories from ron. 'an evil witch' is what hed call her. or 'downright scary'. But as you looked at the mother, she hadn't looked like any of those things. She had on an old looking dress, with an apron tied around it. 

She noticed You and if possible, her smile grew. "and you must be Y/N, rons told me all about you", she pulled you in for a hug, which startled the you at first, but eventually you hugged back. 

"Alright now, lunch is almost ready so you lot better go unpack and wash up, hermione and y/n, you two will be staying in ginny's room, as for you harry my dear, i do suppose you will be staying with ron" she patted harry on the cheek. 

As if on que ginny moved down the stairs, smiling at Hermione and you, nodding at you two to follow her.

Ginny's room was a few floors up. It was quite small, nut there was enough room for her bed, a dresser, a mirror, a desk, and two pull out matresses for Hermione and you.

You and Hermione both sat your stuff down on the beds, looking back to ginny with a smile. 

Ginny walked toward the window, that faced outside. A scowl was growing on her delicate features. "Fred and George are tourmenting percy again" she motioned for the two of you to come over and see. 

You hadnt really talked to the twins much over the years, you were in their grade but you hadnt had the oppurtunity to have an actual conversation that didnt end in a prank. 

Youwalked over to see the identical twins outside, thowing water balloons at their older brother, percy. Percy had graduated this year, and now works at the Ministry. You knew this because he wouldnt stop bragging to everyone about it in the gryffindor common room

But before they could got any further, Mrs, weasley's sheer voice echoed throughout the house, signalling it to be lunch time. 

the three of you ran down the stairs, to find your seats at the table. 

Harry sat next to ron, while the girls sat together. 

they all gazed at the three boys walking in, ron snickering while Mrs, weasley gasped, standing up and making her way to percy and the twins. 

"what have you done?" she asked Fred and George.

"They attacked me! I swear they are going into their sixth year and they have no manners!" percy whined while Mrs weasley glared at the twins before taking percy into the other room to help him. 

You looked at the two of them, they had looked older now, their hair was longer. 

they noticed you staring of course, confusion crossing their face as they hadn't recognized you from before.   
"Hello Ron's friend" they both said in unison. 

You didn't said anything, only blinking at them before waving. You looked to Hermione and hovered by her ear, whispering lowly, "are they always this odd". She lets out a laugh before beginning to eat her stew. 

•

After lunch, you found herself outside with Hermione and Ginny, gossiping about the Hogwarts boys.   
"Okay y/n, kiss marry kill" Ginny started, humming to herself.   
"Ooh! Neville longbottom, Oliver wood, and Blaise zabini".   
You chewed the inside of your cheek, feeling Hermiones peircing eyes in the side of your skull.   
"Well obviously kiss Blaise, marry Neville, and kill Oliver" you rolled your eyes with a grin. Your stomach wrenched at his name. 

The game hadn't gotten to continue however, as the twins ran out toward the three girls. Fred gave them an evil grin while George was holding a box tightly to his chest.   
"Ladies", Fred started stopping in front of them, catching his breath. "Would you all like to play a game of finder in the woods?". You rose a brow. You had no clue what finder was.   
Ginny shrugged while Hermione looks completely lost as well.   
Fred must have noticed the confusion because he spoke again. "Two people have to hide and the three other people try and find them, but something is trying to hunt all of us" he finished, the game didn't sound pleasing at all.   
"I'll play but I don't wanna hide" Hermione mumbled, Ginny tagging in.   
"Wow ok" you huffed while standing up. 

George gave you a smile, nudging you to follow him.  
"Well y/n, it looks like we are partnered up" he sat the book down, giving a wink to Fred before leading you towards the woods.

You looked up towards George as the two of you walked intro he woods. You felt quite intimidated by the height difference. He was nearly a foot or so taller than you.   
George seemed to notice your gaze, looking down to catch your eyes. A smirk slid across his lips. "What do I have something on my face?" He sarcastically asked, not tearing his eyes away from you. 

You scoffed, shrugging his comment off and walking ahead of him. "Where should we hide?" You asked, crossing your arms.  
He nodded ahead to a large and claimable tree. You ran over to it, reaching your hands up to grasp the branch, wiggling it to see if it was strong enough. 

Behind you, you heard a low whistle.  
shit. You forgot about the shorts.  
Your hands dropped, looking down to notice that your shorts had rode up in you even more, at this point half of your ass was probably showing. 

"Daddy's girl?" George questioned, walking over to face you.   
You blushed and pulled the jumper down yet again.   
"I'm don't mention it, it was a gift from my friend" George rose a brow. "Seems like more than a friend Y/L/N" he then laughed to himself before hoisting himself up onto the tree. "Hurry, before they find us" he whispered, continuing to climb.   
You did the same, your eyes squinting as George accidentally kicked bark debris down.

The two of you sat on the high tree branch, watching the group below looking for you. In the distance there was a gurgling noise. You looked to George with wide eyes. He shook his head as if saying it was nothing. You bit your lip as you looked at the ground. 

"You have nice lips" 

Your head twisted very quick to meet George, what the hell was that supposed to mean? 

"Excuse me?" He quickly shook his head before replying. "Oh hell that sounded wrong. Hi m just saying that you shouldn't bite them, it will cause sores" his eyes widened. 

It was still a bit of an odd conversation starter, but you would let it slide for now. 

George then leaned over to whisper in you ear, "we're going to run towards the house, they won't notice" 

It would be quite rude but they would understand right? You were quite tired from the days events and just wanted to sleep. 

You nodded before letting George take the lead, and before king we were running for the burrow. 

•

Back at the burrow, there were two new people sitting at the table, drinking what appeared to be fire whisky. One had somewhat long hair, with a scar running across his eye. The other had red curly hair, with strong facial features. They must be Charlie and Bill. Ron had told you that they would be arriving. 

George greeted them, casually taking a drink of their fire whiskey as well. 

"Who's your friend", Charlie asked, leaning back to look at you with a lopsided grin. You gave him a tight lipped smile.   
"Oh thats y/n, she's staying for the summer" George said while opening the fridge, grabbing ice cream. 

Charlie nodded, "interesting, nice to meet you" he said before turning back to bill, continuing their conversation about whatever. 

George nodded for you to follow him up the stairs to his room. You obliged, even though you wanted to sleep. He opened the door for you, closing it behind him.   
His room was cozy. There were two bunk beds, with one shared dresser and a desk.

He jumped onto the top bunk, signaling for you to follow.   
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey, handing it to you. 

"I don't drink" he mumbled while climbing to sit. That was a lie, you just couldn't handle alcohol well. 

He shrugged and opened the cap taking a long swig. 

"Do you think they are still looking for us" he mumbled while looking at you. You looked back, shaking your head no. 

"Probably not, they are smarter than us after all" you said, finally taking the bottle of liquid, drinking a bit. 

"That's it daddy's girl" George beamed, flipping his head out of his eyes. 

You couldn't help but blush at the name. Oliver only called you that. 

Oliver. 

He had surely noticed your disappearance by now. Surely your parents had told him where you went. Perhaps he wrote to you?   
The pain from earlier in the day had came back, this time rising to your throat. 

"I I'm gonna go to bed" you frowned while getting up quickly, leaving George think about his words. 

You quickly ran to Ginny's room, to see a note on your bed. You quickly opened it to read. 

Dear y/n,  
I'm sorry that you had to walk in on me and Angelica, I was going to tell you eventually about her and I. You remember her from school right? She's in my grade! I can't believe she likes me back! I've been in love with her for such a long time. Thank you for understanding, this is why we are great friends. 

I came by your house later that day, but you weren't there? Your father said you went away for the summer. Be safe. Perhaps when you get back I can properly introduce you to Angelica! She is amazing, she's all I ever wanted. .. anyways, have a wonderful summer, I know I will ;)

You let out a muffled growl, crumbling the paper and throwing it across the room. You fell into your pillow, letting the tears fall. It was over. He never felt anything because he was too busy drooling over stupid Angelica. He was all you ever wanted in life and now you didn't know what you're going to do. 

You heard a quiet knock before the door opened   
"Hey y/n, you forgot-" George.   
His voice got cut short as he saw you curled up in a ball, shaking from the sobs that you silenced. 

He quietly walked over to you, cautiously putting a hand on your back. 

"What's wrong shorts" he asked using an odd nickname. You shook your head. "Nothing nothing" he scoffed. "It's obviously something" he crossed his arms. 

You couldn't handle this. You didn't want to talk to anyone. You just wanted this summer to be over.   
"Just leave me alone alright!" You snapped angrily. "Just go" your voice cracked. 

George didn't want to pry, so he left, looking back with a frown before closing the door. 

And that was all you needed before you fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a few days as I haven’t finished it yet :) check out @anathematically on Wattpad as I always post there first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends head to the lake for some fun

A few days had passed since you received the letter from Oliver. You haven't sent one back yet, however. Maybe he'd think you're dead and just forget about you for real. It didn't sound too bad now that you think about it.   
Hermione had been a god send. She was always there for you, and she'd even make up excuses for why you seemed so moody. 

Which leads to today, Hermione had coaxed you into going with her and the others to a nearby lake. She had said that the sun would do you well, as you were cooped up inside for the past few days. 

You stood in front of ginny's mirror, putting a large white t shirt on over your two piece swimsuit. You hadn't been thinking about a swimsuit when you were packing, so you hadn't brought one. Thankfully, Ginny had lended you one of hers, the only problem being it was a bit tight. The bottoms were black and high cut. It was supposed to be full coverage around the bum, but due to Ginny being smaller than you, they were quite cheeky. The top was a black triangle cut. Again being just a size too small on you fuller breasts. Hence why you chose for a long white tshirt to wear over it, hiding your figure quite well. You didn't bother with pants, as it covered your bum too. 

You brought your attention away front he mirror and to the open door, to see Harry and Ron grinning at you three.   
"Ready Girls", Harry gave a tight lipped smile while nodding for the three to follow. 

Hermione smiled at you and Ginny excitedly, grabbing onto your hand as you three walked out to meet up with the others.

In the distance you could spot fred and George, starting their walk to the lake. Harry and Ron both started running after them, the three of you doing so as well. 

The run wasn't that bad, but it was long enough to make you catch your breath.   
You gave a smile to Hermione to assure her you were alright. In return she nodded to the water before running towards it. She took her too off followed by her shorts, leaving her in her swimsuit. Ginny did the same. You pursed your lips and looked away. They looked so beautiful in them. They were fit. Every boy would say so. They had toned stomachs, and toned legs and small bums. 

You were healthy of course, but your stomach wasn't as flat as theirs. And your legs were bigger, with more fat on them, same goes for your bum. You know it was nothing to be ashamed of. You liked your body quite a lot. But sometimes you couldn't help but feel embarrassed. 

You were dragged out of your thoughts when the twins yelled towards you.   
George was waving his arms to get your attention while Fred cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting at you.   
"Y/N, you coming in? We want to have a three team chicken fight, we need you to make the teams even" Fred finished with a grin. 

Your lip curved up at their energy. You hadn't wanted to disappoint anyone. And these were your friends. If they would judge you you'd be gone as soon as possible. 

You gave a short nod, earning a bunch of hoots and hollers.   
But now their attention would be on you as you strip out of your t shirt.   
You bit your lip as you grabbed the bottom of the shirt slowly peeling it off of your warm skin, leaving you in the bathing suit. 

Your arms crossed around yourself and you walked to the water, quickly getting in so it would be less awkward. 

You looked around at everyone. Harry and Ron were paired up, and Hermione was paired with Fred. Ginny had opted to stay out of the game, as she wanted to explore. That left you paired up with George. You noticed he was looking at you already, like he was thinking deeply about something. 

You gave him a small smile, which he returned of course.   
"Looks like were partners, shorts" he winked. There it was again. That stupid nickname.   
You rolled your eyes as you uncrossed your arms.  
There was no pint in covering up anymore. George's eyes flicked downwards for the slightest second before quickly looking to the side. 

You blushed slightly. Maybe he had something in his eye. 

"One don't call me shorts Weasley, two you better be ready to kick ass in this game" your eyes squinted and you smirked. George grinned in return, nodding. 

"Oh trust me I am ready" he grinned before bending down, urging for you to hop onto his shoulders.   
"Now 'Urry up y/l/n", he sang out while waiting. 

You looked at him with an almost painful expression before making your way to his back, he quickly submerged himself under the water. You soon felt his cool hands find there way to your thighs, his head between them.   
A small blush spread on your face. His fingers were tickling your thighs as he stood up. 

You grew a lot colder as you were lifted into the air. A quiet shiver ran across your body. But you soon forgot about the feeling as you were met with Hermione and Harry who sat at the same height as you. 

You all let out a laugh as you six began playfully pushing and shoving one another.   
Harry and Ron were the first to go. Mainly for the fact that both you and Hermione were ganging up in Harry, the twins seemed to be doing the same to Ron. 

Hermione gave you a determined look, pushing your shoulder, you doing the same to her. You looked down for a moment to see that George had his hand on Fred's face, Fred trying to look away.   
Soon, Fred fell, taking Hermione with him. 

You laughed as you were dunked too, George being the culprit at that. You emerged, pushing your hair back with your hands, squinting at George with a wide grin. "Not cool weasley" you shook your head, splashing him with water. 

He swam back a bit, laughter filling the lake. 

You made your way back to the land, where you wrapped a towel around your waist and sat down, watching the others swim.   
Ron was with Hermione, they were bickering about something by the looks of Hermione's facade. 

Meanwhile Harry and the twins were in deep discussion about something. 

You glanced around, looking for Ginny, it was odd. You couldn't find her.

You rose an eyebrow as you stood, should you go look for her? Or should you just stay here and enjoy the peaceful, sunny warmth on your skin. 

You swiftly stood as if you'd made your decision. It was only right to go look for her.   
She would do the same for you. 

But before you could do that, someone got out of the lake and was walking towards you. It was George.   
He gave you one of his known smiles, he ran his hands through his hair as well. 

You couldn't help but let your eyes wander to his bare chest.   
You really hadn't expected him to look the way he does. He had the outline of abs, and a strong v line. 

He cleared his throat, bringing your eyes up to meet his again. He caught you staring. How embarrassing. 

"Do I have a bug on me or something, shorts?" He asked while gesturing to his stomach. Your lips parted slightly, your head turning to the side as a violent blush took over your face.   
"Have you seen Ginny?" You asked, your gaze situated in the landscape now. George cocked his head tit he side slightly, looking like a lost puppy. 

"She told me she was headed towards the meadow but that was a while ago" he shook his head, reaching out to take my hand. "Cmon, shorts, we need to find her, I gotta ask her something". 

You bit the inside of your cheek but nervously took his hand, him pulling you along as he took quick, large steps. 

He didn't care to look back at you, but you couldn't have cared less. He led the two of you around the pond, around a large and thick row of trees, to a multicolored flower garden, that had a trickling stream going down the middle, probably leading to the lake.

You looked around, seeing no ginger haired girl.   
"She's not here George-" you didn't get to continue your sentence, as you tripped over a hole in the ground, sending you and George both to the ground.

George landed on top of you with a grunt, the wind was knocked out of your chest for a quick second as well. 

Your gaze met his, you had now notice that his arms trapped your head, your lower bodies pressed together. Was that- could you feel his-? Don't be silly y/n.  
It was like the two of you were in a trance. His eyes peered down to your breasts, but then quickly back up to your face.   
Something inside of you wanted his gaze to last. It was piercing, almost like he was admiring you like fine art. 

The two of you were drawn out of your trance by a confused voice behind you guys.   
"Guys?", Ginny's voice called out.   
George quickly squirmed to his feet, followed by you. 

You turned to face her with a frazzled expression.   
She raised a brow while nodding to George, who has his hands folded neatly in front of his legs. 

"It's not what it looks like", the two of you said in unison. You looked to George with a gulp, him looking at Ginny with wide eyes. 

You wrapped your towel around you protectively.  
"I- erm, we best get going, I reckon mum has supper almost made" Ginny looked at the ground, walking away while questioning her life. 

George and You followed slowly behind her.   
He looked down to you, with an awkward smile.   
"Sorry about That Shorts, who knew there was a hole there?!" He joked while the lake came back into view.   
By this point, the rest of your friends were already out and dried off, waving to you three as you grew closer to them. 

"Is it time to head back now?", George asked his twin, who simply nodded, walking over and throwing an arm around his other half. "I suppose so Georgie, Percy is probably back from his rotten job, we oughta be able to prank him at least once tonight", the twins talked quietly amongst themselves. Harry and Ron were in deep concentration with eachother, Harry's should bumping into Ron's. 

Ginny grabbed Hermione and yours' hands, dragging the two of you up ahead everyone else. 

"Y/n, we need to have some serious girl talk" Ginny said in a hushed tone, hurrying to get back to the burrow. Hermiones eyes turned to meet you, a confused look on her face. "What happened?" She asked. Your face heated up quick, Hermione's eyes never leaving yours.   
You opened your mouth, but nothing came out.   
Swiftly, Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear, earning a loud gasp from Hermione. "Y/n!" She playfully hit your shoulder.   
You shook your head. "Nothing happened I swear! It was an accident, we just fell", you tore your eyes away from them to look behind you, catching George staring at you while whispering to Fred. As soon as he noticed your gaze, he looked away, George laughing and hitting his back. 

The lot of you all piled into the weasleys small dining room, taking the same seating pattern as last time. 

The dinner was lovely as always, mrs weasley was an amazing cook. You stood up, helping molly with the dishes. You too worked in a comfortable silence.   
"Thank you again for letting me stay here for the summer", you softly spoke, turning your head to give molly a smile. She cooed and put the dishes down, drying her hands in her apron before giving you an engulfing hug. "It's my pleasure dear, you know I have always seen you as a child of mine" she smiled at you. 

Someone cleared their voice behind you two, you turned around to see George standing there. He gave his mother a small smile before turning to you. "Mind if I steal her for a minute mother", he asked while fumbling with his hands. 

Molly nudged you to follow George, which you did. He opened the front door for you, you following behind him.   
"Where are we going George?" You asked while hugging yourself, shivering slightly. You were still in your swimsuit, now only covered by the white tshirt that ended near your mid thighs. It was quite chilly out as well. 

George nodded tot he forest that lay ahead of the two of you, a groan being pulled from your throat. 

As the two of you walked through the forest, you grew impatient.  
"What do you want Georg-" you were cut off as he pushed you against a tree, his arms caging you in, his leg placed between yours. Something dark was in his eyes, you noticed as he stared at you. 

"G-George, what are you doing" you mumbled out nervously, looking at him. It seemed he came to his senses, because he quickly pushed himself away from you. He looked down. "Sorry, Erm, Sorry, I do t know what came over me". You couldn't see him clearly sue to the night, but you did notice he was biting his lip. "What do you want George", you whispered lowly, still shivering from the cool air.   
George exhaled loudly, running a hand through his hair.   
"Fuck y/n, fucking hell" he groaned out, rolling his head, cracking it slightly, before looking down on you, licking his lips slightly. You let out a short gasp as his veiny hand found its way to the small of your back, pulling you towards him. His other hand stroked your cheek, the hand then running from your cheek to your exposed collarbones, then down to the collar of the t shirt.   
"Do you enjoy teasing me? Walking around in this kind of clothing", he motioned to your body.. the hand that was on the small of your back moving down to cup your covered bum, his hand moving upwards, the hand slipping under the shirt and going back down to your now exposed behind. 

You let out another shiver, the two of you leaned in for a kiss.

—

You were awoken with a loud clapping sound by your head, a moan escaping your mouth as you open your eyes. Your heart dropped. It was all just a dream. A bloody good dream at that. But a dream. Your sexual frustration was running high in your mind. Perhaps it even showed George in a new light. 

Hermione looked to you. "Sorry to wake you, but have you seen my textbook?" She asked. You simply shook your head no and fell into a dreamless sleep as your head hit the pillow. You'd deal with things in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I wrote most of this in one sitting, I couldn’t wait to get tit out, as always, i publish first on Wattpad @anathematically


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friends enjoy a campfire

//may contain upsetting situations, read the end for possible triggers found in this chapter :))//

A few weeks had passed since the day at the lake. You had been engulfed with new and needy feelings about the Weasley boy. Ever since the night you dreamt about the boy, you haven’t been able to get the thought of him, pressing you up on a tree and letting his hands do what they pleased with your body. 

It was an early July morning, the sun had just risen. You found comfort in sitting outside in the hammock that was attached to two thick trees. You looked to the sky with an exhale. You wondered how Oliver was doing. Would he be missing you right now? 

You were dragged out of your thoughts as you heard footsteps approach you.   
Your head turned, meeting percy’s confused face. He held two cups of tea, holding one out to you as he came closer.   
“Mind if I sit?” He politely asked, nodding next to you.   
You gave him a closed smile, graciously taking the tea cup from him.   
He took that as a yes, sitting down with a sigh. He looked up to the sky as well. “It’s quite nice out here Dont you think?” He asked, trying to make small talk.   
You nodded in response, taking a small sip of your tea but finding as it was scalding, your body jerked, tea being spilt on the chest of your tank top. 

You yelped as the burning liquid made contact with your skin. 

“Crap” Percy said, grabbing a tissue that was in his pocket and dabbing at your chest. A gross feeling filled your stomach, you hadn’t realized until now that he had dropped the tissue a few seconds ago, and now was just freely groping your breasts through the fabric of your shirt. 

“I-“ you leaned away and gulped.   
“I better be going,” you quickly got up, setting the tea cup on the ground. Percy got up as well.   
“Y/n, wait, I’m sorry” he tried calling. You just headed for the burrow, your arms held against your chest protectively. 

You quickly climbed the steps to ginnys room, your shoulder bumping into someone. You looked up distantly to see George. He was looking down to you with a confused look.   
“Y/n? What’s wrong” he asked, his head lowering to hear you better.   
Your lips parted. You shouldn’t make it a big deal. Percy was their family after all, you weren’t. 

Percy was quick to come after you, calling out your name. “Y/n, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” the ratty looking boy more or less stated. It wasn’t an apology. You turned away from the both of them before running up the rest of the stairs, somewhat slamming ginnys door and locking it. 

No one was in the room, perfect. You stripped out of the tank top and put on a baggy puddlmere tshirt that Oliver had gotten you as a present. You let out a loud groan and fell to the bed, just wanting to sleep off what happened. 

^^^^^^^^^  
You awoke with a knock at the door, you could hear muffled sounds from the other side. 

“Goodness sake, she wouldn’t have locked the door if she was alright, she’s obviously not” Hermione’s basalt voice called out, followed by a low grunt. “Well I don’t know what happened, she just started running up the stair”, George.

You silently cursed to yourself, quickly getting up and unlocking the door. You were quickly met by two concerned friends.   
“Y/n, still in one piece I see”, George breathed, trying to lighten the mood.   
Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged her.   
“Are you alright love?” Sue pulled away, stroking your hair like she did at your house weeks ago.   
You gave her a smile. “I’m alright now, sorry, I fell asleep and forgot I locked the door” you awkwardly laughed.   
Hermione nodded. “Well, we were gonna all go outside for a campfire, if you’d like to join” she smiled kindly, you giving a nod in response. George grinned, running down the stairs to the outside, Hermione and you followed.   
^^^^^^  
It was quite chilly outside, but the fire would warm you up quite a lot hopefully.   
You looked to the fire, eager to see who all was there. The people consisted of Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George. You breathed out a sigh of relief. You hadn’t wanted to look at Percy right now. 

Hermione smiled to you before going to sit down next to Fred. You took the only open seat, which was next to George. “Nice to see you out of that room shorts” he gave you a grin, nudging you with his shoulder. You rolled your eyes in return, shaking your head. “How many times do I have to tel you to stop calling me that. He grinned at you, you smiled back.   
A chill ran through your body, a slight breeze dancing by. George quickly noticed, taking off his quidditch sweater and handing it to you. You looked to him. He was now in a black tank top and jeans.   
“I-aren’t you going to be cold?” You asked dumbfounded, slowly taking the sweater. 

George chuckled in response, “I’ll be fine shorts, I promise” he sent you a wink as you put on the sweater that was a bit too big on you. It fell to your thighs, the arms being very baggy as well.   
“Thank you George” you smiled kindly before turning back to the fire. You couldn’t help but realize that the sweater smelled of fire whiskey, cinnamon, and cedar.   
Speaking of fire whiskey, you watched as a bottle of it was passed around, soon coming to you. You looked to George with uncertainty, he smiled reassuringly back. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it does taste good”.  
You shrugged and took a king drink, what’s the worst that could happen. 

After a few more rounds, you took more, wondering why nothing had happened yet. But as soon as she thought that, she felt the world around her slow down, and her whole body grew warm, a hot buzz was forming all over. It felt nice. 

You looked around, Harry and Ron were laughing ti eachother, Ron running a hand through Harry’s hair. Hermione had decided against drinking, finding it much more it resting to remember what everyone was doing. Ginny and Fred were arguing over something. And when your eyes met george, you saw that he was staring at you. You gave him a buzzed smile, him returning it. You giggled and stood up, running to the other side of the house. George called after you, wanting to make sure you didn’t get yourself hurt or anything. He wasn’t drunk, he had built up a tolerance over the years.   
“Y/n wait” George loudly whispered, running for you. You tan to the side of the house, laughing and looking at George who was approaching. As he approached, you had a thought.

You wondered what his lips tasted like.

And with little thought, you crapped the collar of his shirt, and crashed your lips to his. 

He was surprised, he didn’t kiss back.   
You quickly broke the one sided kiss, your eyes wide, “er, sorry I should go” you quickly tan to the other side of the house, not listening to George’s calls for you to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains unwanted groping. If this is a trigger or you find this uncomfortable, feel free to message me on Wattpad and i will gladly explain what happens. @anathematically


	5. Chapter 5

The morning hit you like a brick wall. You awoke to the sun violently shining in through Ginny's open window curtains. They Stabbed your eyes, sending ice picks of pain to your head.   
A small groan escaped your chapped lips as you scooted up to sit, sluggishly in your bed. 

"Y/n, you're awake!", Hermione sounded relieved as she came and kneeled by your bed, placing her left palm on your forehead.   
"How are you feeling?", she asked while watching you with her calculating gaze. 

You felt like utter shit. You couldn't remember a single thing that had happened last night.   
Everything was swarming in your head, making you feel a bit woozy. 

"'Mione, I do t feel too well", you mumbled before groaning. This got a sigh to escape Hermione. "You drank a lot of fire whiskey last night". Your mouth hung open, your eyebrows knitting together in shock. You usually didn't drink that much. 

"Did I do anything?" You asked with a pit of regret filling in your stomach. Hermione pursed her lips and looked away. She knew something.   
"N-no, you didn't do anything, how about I go and make you a cup of tea, that usually helps with these types of situations", the bushy haired girl breathed, standing up and holding a hand out for you. You kindly accepted it, standing up. 

You looked down to see you were in an oversized quidditch jumper. Your brows furrowed once again. "That's strange, I don't even play quidditch" you mumbled, earning Hermione to choke on air. She sped up, taking you with her.   
^^  
Not a lot of people were in the kitchen at this time of day. It was a little past noon. Hermione had told you that the boys went to the ministry with Arthur to get tickets to the quidditch World Cup.  
And molly and Ginny were somewhere around the place.

You sat with Hermione at the table, the two of you drinking your tea while conversing.   
"I cant wait for the cup next month, I bet it's going to be loads of fun" Hermione sighed while looking out the window dreamily. You stuffed a piece of bread in your mouth while nodding along with her. "As long as I don't get hit in the face with a bludger " you mumbled while finishing your tea.

During your third year at Hogwarts, you draco Malfoy had gotten into a fight over the best position on quidditch, which had resulted in him hitting a bludger at your face. You had been in the hospital wing for a full week while you recovered. 

You shivered at the thought, clutching the tea cup in your hands.

As the two of you sat in silence, two loud voices walked through the doors, Fred held eleven tickets in his hands, grinning like a madman, whereas George looked like he was preoccupied with something in his head.   
George looked to you with intense eyes, you gave him a questionable look as to what his problem is. Fred must have noticed because the louder twin ushered his other half to follow him up to their room.  
"Someone's grumpy", you mumbled to Hermione, she coughed in response.   
As you got out of your chair and headed towards Ginny's room, only to bump into George. You gave him a small smile, which he hadn't returned. Instead, he stumbled to form words.   
"Look if I did something that's making you act all weird, I'm sorry, I can't remember anything I did last night" you spoke lowly to him, careful that no one else could hear.  
A look of depression swept across his face quickly, catching you off guard. But he quickly replaced it with a clearly fake smile, placing a hand on your shoulder awkwardly.   
0no nothing happened, you just were pretty out of it was all, you did some stuff you’d never do. Like sing” he pursed his lips before giving you a nod and walking off. You rose your eyebrows, heaving out a sigh. George was being awkward. Same went for Hermione too. Something definitely happened last night and you’d figure out what it was. 

You walked down the steps, only to find Percy sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands, he saw you and immediately got up, clearing his throat.   
“Y/n” he greeted you with a head nod. 

You hadn’t wanted to be rude, but you felt uncomfortable from his previous actions. 

You pursed hour lips and nodded back.   
“Percy” you mumbled while walking out the door, seeing Bill and Charlie levitating two tables in the air, making them smash into eachother.

You let out a laugh of confusion, walking over to Ron who was watching them.   
“What are they doing exactly” you asked while crossing your arms.   
Ron grinned and looked at you. “I don’t know, but it’s bloody fun to watch”. 

Soon, the uneventful day came to a close, leaving you, Hermione, and Ginny upstairs, giggling at some wizard magazine while painting each others nails. 

“Are you excited for the cup” Ginny asked with a grin. Hermione nodded and so did you.   
Oliver was going to be there. And you wouldn’t be able to avoid him anymore. It would sure be interesting.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lot of you make the hike for the cup

Weeks had passed now, making it the day of the quidditch World Cup. You had decided to sleep in as long as you could, but sadly you were woken by a bowl of water spilling onto your face. Your eyes squinted as they tried to keep the water out. Your body shot up, the water shocking you. 

As you wiped the water from your face, your eyes opened, seeing two identical red heads, heaving from laughter.   
"I'll kill you, I'll actually kill you" you growled while quickly swinging your legs off of the side of the bed, soon to stand up and chase them.   
The twins ran through the open doorway, and quickly down the stairs.   
You let out a huff as you drug yourself to the bathroom to freshen up and dry yourself. 

Today you had decided to wear your favorite outfit to the World Cup.   
You took off your baggy tshirt quickly, leaving you in a lacy purple bralette and your shorts.  
You had your back facing the door, so when you heard it creek open, you got quite startled and turned your body towards the door, finding George standing there with a pink face.   
"Oh er sorry y/n I didn't realize you were in here" he said as if it was not a big deal, his eyes remained on your face. You hadn't noticed but his eyes did travel down to your breasts, but the glances weren't long enough for you to notice. 

"You can go now" you blushed while covering your chest with your arms. 

"Ah right" he breathed out while turning away.   
"We nice necklace by the way" he mentioned the small necklace that for your neck snugly, and rested in the middle of your collar bones.  
"It uh, makes your... eyes.. pop" George thought on the spot, before running out of the Bathroom and down the stairs.

••••

After that awkward run in, you quickly got dressed and found yourself downstairs in the kitchen talking to molly, surprisingly about the twins. 

"They are next to impossible, they never do as I say" molly huffed in agitation. She was knitting what appeared to be a sweater.  
You laughed under your breath. "They are boys, boys never listen" you leaned back in the chair while waiting on the rest of the people.

Molly grumbled something, "I hope they end up with someone that will keep them in line, they need someone responsible" she pursed her lips while looking at you. 

Your were about to respond before the rumbling of feet came down the stairs. The lot looked towards you, motioning you over to them. 

"It was a lovely chat molly, I'll see you before the term" you smiled to her before walking towards your friends.   
"Cmon kids we have a long walk ahead of us" Arthur weasley announced while beginning to walk.   
••••

The walk was taking longer than you'd expected it to be. At the moment, the lot of you were hiking up a steep hill, you could hear a man cutting to someone at the top. A grin spread across Arthur's face as you all made it to the top. There was middle aged man and a kid your age talking amongst themselves. You knew the kid as Cedric, he was a few years older than you and he was on the hufflepuff quidditch team. You had quite the crush on him when you first went to Hogwarts, but that soon had passed as you focused more on Oliver.   
Cedric gave you a small smile, along with the other.   
His father, you were told was Amos, talked to Harry. 

As the conversation broke apart, the lot of you walked over towards an old, junky boot, you have Hermione an odd look, only for her to shake her head and nod for you to grab the boot.   
And soon enough, you all were spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’ve stated, I update first in my Wattpad account, along with giving updates o my writing progress on there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You travel to the World Cup and meet an old friend

The flying motion stopped abruptly, spitting all of you onto to grassy plane. A groan escaped your mouth as you sat up, dusting the dirt Off before standing up with a huff. 

After you all were up, Arthur leaded you all into the camp. And after a small argument with a muggle, you all found the tent.   
A large grin escaped your lips as you walked into it, seeing it was very large and cozy.   
Hermione and Ginny went to find the bedrooms, whereas Ron went to the kitchen, Fred and George sat at the table, their legs kicked onto it. 

You and Harry stood in the opening of the tent, your eyes wide with amazement.   
"It's amazing innit", Harry mumbled towards you, a grin plastered on his face.   
You nodded in response, "it is", you couldn't say anything else as Hermione and Ron walked up to you and Harry, followed by Arthur, "how about you lot go find some wood, we need it for the muggle fire" Arthur ushered you lot out of the tent. 

You split off by yourself, it would be easier if you all weren't in a group anyways. Your thoughts were carried away when you saw your two friends from school, Dean and Seamus.   
You gave them a grin, winking in Seamus' direction.

Last year, Seamus had confessed his love for dean to you. You thought it was sweet really, and ever since you've been trying to get the two of them together. 

"Hey boys", you smiled and waved to them while walking towards them. Seamus gave you a warm smile, dean did the same but motioned for you to follow him, leaving Seamus by himself. The two of you turned a corner. You gave dean a confused look, he turned to make sure no one was listening. 

"Y/n you're quite close with Seamus aren't you", dean asked for clarity, his eyebrows furrowing together as he looked down at you with urgency clearly showing. 

You slowly nodded, not knowing where this was going. "Yes, what about it?" You asked, clearly confused. 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek while shifting his weight onto his other foot.   
"Well er- does he-" he stopped, looking flustered. "Does Seamus ever talk about me" he paused. "Like as more than friends" he finished with pursed lips. 

You tried your best to hold back a large grin.   
They were perfect for eachother, both equally blind as a bat when it came to their very noticeable Romance.   
"My dean, why would I tell you something like that" you faked a gasp, quickly shaking your head with a chuckle. "But if you seriously want to know, I recommend actually asking Seamus" you pat deans back before walking out, giving a quick wink to the boys direction before walking away. 

A lot of people were outside having fun, using the muggle fires and laughing with their families. 

Your eyes scanned around before they landed on a certain brunette.   
Oliver

You turned away quickly, praying to whoever was listening that he hasn't seen you.  
But no such luck, he called after you. 

"Y/n?!" Oliver called out, running over to you.   
You grumbled something under your breath before turning to face him, a fake smile plastered onto your face. "Ah Oliver, how lovely to see you", you said in a happy tone, obviously fake. You We're really panicking, would he know you've been ignoring him? Or would he just think you haven't gotten the letters.   
Fuck it  
"Where's your girl?" You asked with pursed lips.   
He looked at you before sighing, wrapping his arms around himself.   
"Nice to see you too doll, as for her, I broke things with her" he took a moment to look at you. "We just didn't really click." It then clicked in his brain.   
"You never wrote me back doll, i thought something was wrong" he gave you a serious glance, obviously happy to see you were ok. 

You felt a weight in your chest drift away with the information that he was no longer seeing the girl.   
You gave him an apologetic smirk.   
"Sorry, ive been really busy, I'm staying with the weasleys and it's been quite crazy" you flexed. 

Oliver let out a small gasp, "the weasleys, huh? Well tell you what bring them by later and we will all have a fire and catch up" he placed a hand in your arm, rubbing small circles like he'd always do. 

You felt relieved, but oddly ashamed at the same time.   
You gave him a quick nod before walking away.   
"See you later then" he gave you a quick wink before you left, completely forgetting about the wood you were searching for. 

You quickly made your way back towards the tent where you saw Hermione and Ginny outside, you quickly tan towards them. 

"Guess what" you excitedly spoke, clasping your hands together. This earned you an odd look from your two friends.   
"Oliver's here, I ran into him and he wants us all to stop by later for a fire" you bit your lip.   
Hermione opened her mouth, trying to find the right words.   
"That's great y/n, but aren't you mad at him?" She said with a worried glance.   
You shook your head, "that's the good part, he ended things with that girl" you laughed with joy.   
Hermione still have you a skeptical glance, Ginny patted your back. " y/n, just be careful, we care about you and don't want to see you get hurt". You rolled your eyes at that and waved them off. "Oh please I'll be fine, we gotta start getting ready though, it's nearing sunset".  
And with that you followed the rest of them Inside the tent. You nearly ran to the girls room, where you started to dog into your clothing bag, pulling out a black satin tank top with a droopy neck line, accentuating your cleavage, and a pair of tiny white shorts.  
Tonight was the night, you'd make Oliver notice you. 

You turned to exit the tent, but as you crawled out, you were met with your head knocking into someone else's. You let out a curse, earning one from...George? As well. 

You held a hand over your head while looking up to meet the redheads eyes. "George what are you doing" you asked blindly. 

George cleared his throat and pursed his lips, looking anywhere but your face.   
"Trying to get into the tent" he said with sarcasm.   
"What are you doing?" He said, his eyes meeting yours.   
You slowly blinked while looking at him, being at a loss for words.   
"Me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione ran into wood and he invited us over for a fire", you said honestly, your hands moving in front of yourself.   
He looked at your choice of clothing before his eyes met yours again. He looked like he was biting back a comment.   
"You and Fred can come with if you'd like" you added, not wanting George to be upset.   
He nodded, "alright, I'll come, Fred can stay here he's busy anyways" George mumbled looking over at a tent that was occupied by the Johnson's, before looking back at you.

The walk to Oliver's wasn't that bad, you stood near Hermione and Ginny, as they knew the excitement that you bore. And as your eyes scanned the tents, you saw Oliver sitting at the fire, his head turned towards the bunch of you with a grin. He got up and began walking towards you all, opening his arms and giving you a big hug. "Nice to see you not ghosting me anymore" he joked, throwing you a charming grin that made your knees weak. 

Everyone sat near the fire. You of course sat near Oliver, but of course George just had to sit on the other side.  
Silence filled the air for a moment before Oliver smiled. "Right so how have you all been? Excited for school this year? I heard it's going to be interesting" he said, looking to you with a wink.   
George didn't seem to miss this, he shifted in his seat uncomfortably while looking away. Hermione noticed as well, sighing and giving George a look.   
—

The night drifted by quickly, and soon it was time to head to the match, fireworks shot off in the distance. The others started to make their way towards the stadium, but Oliver's hand shot out to grab your wrist, stopping you. You saw the others as they were now out of sight. You stood up and looked to Oliver, your head tilted. "Y/n, you looked lovely tonight" he spoke, looking at you.   
You bit your lip while looking at him, earning a sigh of frustration. "If i do something promise not to panic" he whispered while his hands met your sides.   
You gave a simple nod, not knowing what else to say As your mind swarmed with ideas. But soon you didn't have anything to say as Oliver's lips met yours. You were taken back by this, but soon, you kissed back. He gently tugged at your lip with his teeth, earning a gasp from you.  
This didn't feel right, however. It felt Half hearted and rushed. So you pulled away, taking a moment to catch your breath before looking at Oliver with an apologetic smile.   
"Sorry, I Just think were better off if we didn't do that" you told him, he nodded.   
"I agree, I'm sorry" he hugged you.   
—-  
You ended up missing most of the game, which was alright with you, you never were that into quidditch.   
As you headed back to the tent however, a boom sounded from behind you, catching you off guard.   
Another one soon followed, this one catching tents in fire. You watched in horror as people started to run screaming, soon turning into a stampede of feared wizards. You decided to start running in the direction of the tent, only to trip on what appeared to be a boot, making you fall to the hard ground. You didn't have no time to get mad however, because the vibrations of the group got louder. You tried to pick yourself up, but to no such luck, you were forcefully pushed against the ground as people ran by, and over you, some tripping as well. Your body was on fire, aching everywhere.   
"Y/n!" A voice called nearby, you raised your head, trying to avoid the packs of people. "Y/n!" The voice called again, it was George. You could see him, making his way towards you, pushing people out of the way.   
He quickly kneeled down and places a hand on your head, swiping a thumb over a small gash you had earned from falling. With a small wince, you shivered, looking back at him.   
"Cmon" he said while placing one of his arms under your legs and the other on your back. He lifted you up with a huff, now effortlessly carrying you. "George I can walk!" You yelled over the screaming, earning a grunt in response as George began to run whilst holding onto you. 

—  
Most of the camp was engulfed with flames as you two got to the forest where you and George met with Fred and Ginny. Ginny tan to hug you whilst Fred gave his twin a warm hug.   
"Thank heavens you're Alright" Ginny gasped while taking your head in her hands, examining your cuts.   
"Yea-h" you spoke slowly and weakly, the corners of your eyes had started to darken, and there was an immense pressure building in your head. You were going to pass out, you felt it.   
With a few stumbled steps, you leaned on Ginny, your knees giving out.   
George was quick to run over, kneeling down and lightly slapping your cheek a few times to try and keep you awake. "Hey hey, shorts you're alright, I got you" he mumbled while placing a hand on the back of your neck, ushering you to lay down, your head in his lap. You took one final look at him before you slipped into a sleep state.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Hogwarts

Behind your closed eyes, you could feel the warmth of the sun hitting you, warning your body up. As your eyes remained closed, you could hear voices from the other room. They seemed to be mumbling lowly about something.   
You were at the burrow, you knew that much. And as you woke up more, you could feel something hot gripping your hand. You had to know what it was, and as you opened your eyes, pain flooded your brain. A small groan escaped as you sat up a bit, now face to face with a sleeping George, who was holding your hand tightly.   
His head was leaned back, his mouth open.   
A small blush came over your face as you looked back towards his hand. You lightly squeezed it, "George, George wake up" you laughed quietly while shaking him a bit.   
His eyes fluttered open, his throat eliciting a deep groan as well, causing a tingle in your abdomen.   
He gave you a small yet sleepy smile, but that soon was washed away as he saw he was holding your hand. He pulled it away quickly, your hand growing cold again.   
"S-sorry, you were just so cold" he stumbled, looking down.   
You we're about to respond when Fred walked in, grinning at George's flustered state. 

"Eh, Georgie see you woke up your sleeping beauty"   
He punched George's shoulder, resulting in him swatting Fred away.   
You laughed quietly, looking at the two of them bickering.   
But deep down you were still questioning what had happened last night. Why would the death eaters attack the cup? 

"Y/l/n, you with us?" Fred asked, tapping your head. You copied George's action, and swatted his hand away with a smile. "Yes Fred, I'm here".

"Good because we have to leave or we will miss the train" molly popped into the door way, giving you a warm smile before disappearing.  
A groan escaped your mouth as you leaned your head back. "Fifth year, cant wait" you mumbled. You didn't have many friends in your class, Harry, Ron and Hermione were a year below you, and Fred and George were a year above.

George frowned and playfully punched your arm.  
"Come on now, it will be fun, I'm guessing something bugs gonna happen this year too, Percy won't shut up about it". He said while standing up, stretching a bit, his shirt riding up the slightest, showing his stomach. You quickly looked away, a blush growing. 

From the corner of the room, Fred had fallen out of his seat with a snort, quickly standing. "I've gotta go" he laughed, giving you a look you couldn't understand. 

George gave him none of his attention, as he kept his eyes on you. "We should be headed to the station now" he gave a smile before walking out of the room.

-

It wasnt much later that you all had found yourself situated in the Hogwarts express.   
Ron, Hermione, and Harry had decided to sit together. Fred and George had decided to sit with their friend. And you had no clue as to where Ginny was. That left you on your own, trying to find an empty compartment.   
As you strolled down the isles, you could hear quiet cries coming from one of the compartments. You stoped outside of it, tempted to investigate.

Fuck it  
You thought as you slowly opened the door.

It was Neville.   
He was sat alone In the corner with his hands on his face.

"Oh my god Neville" you gasped as you quickly went to sit next to him. You and Neville had been close friends since your first year. You had found him getting bullied by crabbe. 

Neville wiped his eyes, looking at you. "Hi y/n, didn't see you come in" he announced, trying to hold back a pained expression. 

You placed a hand on his shoulder, running gentle circles. "What's wrong Neville, and don't you tell me it's nothing, I know when you're upset" you warned, giving him a sad smile.

He let out an exhausted sigh, his shoulders dropping.   
"My parents condition is getting worse" he mumbled. 

Neville had told you about his parents being in an induced coma due to what had happened to them.   
You couldn't empathize, but you felt sympathy for the boy. 

You pulled him Into a hug   
"I'm so sorry nev, that must be very difficult" you spoke quietly, not wanting to stress the boy out any more. "Their vitals are weakening, the doctor doesn't think they'll last another year" he finished, his voice weak.   
You continued to hug him, not speaking.   
"How about we try to look about this situation, that's still far away, and the doctor doesn't even know for sure" you stated, pulling away to look at him. "It doesn't help to dwell on the things we cannot control Neville" you cooed, grabbing his hand. 

He simply nodded, rubbing his tears. 

After a beat, the train came to a stop, you and Neville stood up. 

You gave Neville one last hug.  
"I'll see you at the feast Alright? You will be alright?" You asked, he nodded running to catch up with Seamus and dean. 

You gave them a small smile, hoping to have helped. 

As you were thinking, you felt two arms being placed on your shoulders, two tall bodies leaning in other side of you. 

Weasleys.

You rolled your eyes playfully before looking towards Fred and then to George, who gave you a wink.   
"Hello boys, and to what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your presence?" You asked, looking towards George more so. 

Fred laughed lightly,  
"We just wanted to see how our favorite fifth year is doing" Fred spoke, looking to George before back down to you.   
"I'm doing alright thanks for asking" you playfully rolled your eyes before shrugging your shoulders, making their arms fall off. 

"Now come along boys, we're going to be late for the feast if you keep up with your pestering" you gave a cheerful laugh, continuing to walk towards the exit. 

"Yeah come along Georgie" Fred mocked, running after you.   
—  
After the carriage ride, the three of you walked Into the large entrance corridor, where you met up with the others.   
"See you three made it off", Ron spoke. 

You were about to respond when a shrill laugh rang about a live everyone's heads. 

Quickly, Water Ballons were raining down on everyone, drenching you all.   
"Peeves" you grumbled angrily, shaking your arms to try and get excess water off. 

Mcgonagall shouted and quickly scared the poltergeist away, straightening her gown out before opening the doors to the great hall to let everyone in. 

With a grumble, you sat down at the table, not that happy that your hair was drenched.   
"Great start to the yeah eh"   
George sat next to you, bumping shoulders with you.   
You gave him a grin.   
"If peeves wasn't dead already, I'd kill him myself" you spoke, earning a laugh from George.   
—

The lot of you hadn't payed much attention to Dumbledores speech that night, the only thing you had picked up is that there would be some visiting schools coming next month, for what was unknown at the time. 

Meanwhile, you sat in the common room, by the fireplace. Your hair had began to dry and you changed into your pajamas. Seamus and Neville sat next to you, in a deep conversation about what they thought would be happening with the other schools. 

"I hope it's not ilvermorny, I've heard bad things about those guys" Seamus spoke while shaking his head. Neville shook his head in disagreement, "but their girls are right fit yeah?" He asked, looking to Seamus for approval.   
Seamus looked to you for help before looking back to Neville, "er I dunno I guess" he mumbled while looking at the fire. You laughed and stood up, "alright boys I'm going to head up, don't stay up all night" you yawned while walking up the stairs, only to run into a shirtless George.   
Your eyes widened as you looked down, noticing his defined abs that you hadn't been able to take your eyes off of that one day you went swimming. "Oh Erm hey George" you smiled up at him.   
George blushed but smiled back.   
"Hey y/n, er can I help you" he asked, not noticing he was standing in front of the steps that led to the girls dorms.   
You cleared your throat, pointing behind him. "May I get by?" You asked.   
He ran a hand over his face, "course, sorry, my mistake" you and him moved to the right at the same time, earning an awkward laugh from the both of you. This happened a few more times before you finally placed your hands in his shoulders and turned the both of you around.   
"Night george" you nodded before walking up the steps, groaning and jumping onto your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been swamped with classes and work. It might be a while for an update, as my dog has fallen ill and I'm running back and forth from the vet. 
> 
> I'm also in the midst of writing a new book. It's still Harry Potter, but it follows Neville, Seamus, and dean through their years at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this :). You can also find this on Wattpad under the same title.


End file.
